


MCbris

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not good with titles still. MC and Nebris reunion, set just a bit after Nebris reappeared on the server.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MCbris

MC yawned, stretching out on the couch as he pulled out a small book from under the pillows. Flipping it open to the saved page, he began to read. He had put in a long day of mining, and was content to just lie back and relax for a time before having to figure out dinner. He was about to get up when he heard someone trying to open the front door. Frowning, he slipped the book under the pillows as he stood up. Who would be trying to pick the lock to his front door?

Just as he was about to open the door, the lock clicked and the door swung open. “Now who do you think you are, breaking into my house at night?” MC said before realizing who was standing in front of him. “Oh...” MC said, trailing off. 

Nebris grinned at MC as he pushed his way into the house, closing the door behind him. As the door clicked, MC frowned at Nebris. “You couldn't just knock on the door?” he said, pouting slightly. Nebris just grinned at him more, making him fall quiet, waiting for Nebris to say something, anything.

Nebris placed a hand on MC's shoulder, making MC shiver slightly. He hadn't forgotten the feel of Nebris' hands, not even after all these months. Normally he'd be very happy to see Nebris, especially after this long of an absence, but he was incredibly tired, and come to think of it, insanely hungry.

MC exhaled slowly, removing Nebris' hand from his shoulder, earning a raised eyebrow from Nebris. “I'm going to go make dinner, because I've had a long day. Should I assume I'm making dinner for you also?” MC said slowly. 

Nebris laughed, shrugging. “Yeah, dinner sounds good. Don't you want to welcome me back with at least a kiss though?” he said, voice low as he smirked at MC. MC rolled his eyes, giving Nebris a quick kiss before turning around, heading towards the kitchen.

Before he could take a step, Nebris had grabbed him, spinning him around as he pinned him to the door. Nebris sighed softly as he pushed against MC, kissing him gently. MC whined for a moment before whining gave way to soft whimpers, Nebris rubbing against him, kiss growing more forceful. MC wrapped his arms around Nebris, hunger forgotten for a brief moment.

Before his stomach growled, making Nebris pull away with a laugh. “Ok fine, let's go make some dinner,” he said, pulling a pouting MC off the door, pushing him towards the kitchen. MC headed towards the kitchen before shivering suddenly when Nebris placed a hand on the back of his neck, just barely touching as they walked together. “Been busy, MC?” Nebris asked, amused at the soft shiverings MC was doing every few steps.

MC nodded his head emphatically, trying to remember what he was going to make for dinner. “Uh, yes. I was doing some mining today, so I'm just a bit tired...” MC said, whining softly as Nebris' hand tightened on his neck. “I was just going to reheat some leftovers for dinner before going to sleep, is that ok?” MC said, blushing as he heard Nebris laugh softly.

“You can make whatever you want for dinner,” Nebris said with a chuckle before letting go of MC, sitting down at the table, watching MC shiver slightly before relaxing, rummaging through the fridge. MC took more time then was strictly speaking necessary as he rummaged through the fridge, giving Nebris a bit of a show. When Nebris laughed MC stopped, shaking his head as he pulled some leftover chinese food from the fridge, throwing it onto two plates and into the microwave. 

MC wasn't quite sure how far Nebris wanted to go tonight, although he was quite sure he didn't want to do anything more then some light flirting. He really was tired, and just wanted to get something to eat before passing out on the bed. If Nebris was going to sleep next to him, all the better. It was always nicer to sleep with someone, feel them breathing, warm against you...

MC jolted back to reality when the microwave beeped loudly. He silently sighed, pulling the two plates from the microwave, giving one to Nebris. Nebris stared at it before eating it slowly. “So what have you been up to?” MC asked quietly, watching Nebris. He liked watching Nebris lean back, pondering the question. Watching his brilliant purple eyes flicker as he thought about what to say, watch his hands running through his hair...MC blushed, looking down at his plate.

“Mmm, nothing much. Just need to catch up on somethings I neglected. And some people I neglected,” Nebris said. MC stayed silent as he continued to eat, unsure what to say. He wasn't always sure what their relationship was, and he didn't want to say something after so long and mess it all up. He knew he still wanted to do whatever Nebris told him to do, but he wasn't sure if Nebris was still on about a laidback relationship like he had been.

MC sighed as he finished his food, putting the plate in the sink as he stood up. He could ask in the morning when he was more awake. “I'm going to sleep. You're welcome to stay, but I really need to sleep,” he said quietly as he brushed past Nebris. He heard Nebris stand up behind him, following him quietly.

He stripped before crawling into bed, sighing quietly. He felt the bed shift as Nebris crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around MC. MC opened his mouth to say something before Nebris shook his head, placing a finger against MC's lips. “Shh. No, we won't do anything tonight, I understand you need to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. No, good talk, relax,” Nebris said as MC tensed up before relaxing against Nebris, falling asleep to the sound of Nebris' breathing.


End file.
